Back in the Game
by Linira
Summary: A GTA-styled RWBY AU. After years of pulling heists and working jobs for the Schnee drug empire to support herself and her sister, Yang managed to retire alive and rich. She plans to spend the rest of her days relaxing by the pool. However, life has other plans. When her sister pulls a job for an old friend, Yang finds herself dragged back into the game, along with her old crew.


**Too Much Introspection, Too Much Exposition**

_**A/N: Sorry guys, this ones gonna start off slow. Should get better as it goes on, though. Stay tuned!**_

On a high-end street in southern La Delincuencia, there is a mansion. One of many on the street, it has no clear signs to distinguish it from the others, being neither the most extravagant nor the least expensive. In fact, one would have to live nearby to know of the sole distinguishing aspect of 117 Venturoso Road.

It was inhabited solely by a young pair of sisters. This alone wouldn't be enough to draw suspicion, of course, if it wasn't for the uniform refusal of any and all invitations addressed to the two, and the unknown nature of the occupants' wealth. While many on Venturoso Road were heirs to large companies, and a few had managed to work their way up to become 'new money', the standard response to any questions about wealth was a long speech about exactly how the speaker had obtained theirs. This was simply not the case with the occupants of 117 Venturoso, who tended to avoid questions about their money with the same fervor that they avoided contact with the neighbors in the first place. The most prevalent rumor was that the elder sister was the mistress of an influential friend of the mayor, if not the man himself. Her appearance did tend to lend some credence to the rumor; she could be best described as a modern blonde bombshell, as she was tall, athletic, and very well endowed. However, her most distinguishing feature was not her prominent breasts, or the ease with which she lifted weights greater than her own, it was the waist-length mass of blonde hair she was currently laying on.

Yang Xiao-Long shifted, sighing and guarding her eyes from the sun. It was seemingly impossible to find a comfortable way to lay on these pool chairs she'd allowed Ruby to pick out. Of course, Ruby didn't mind, because she wasn't the one who spent a few hours each day napping on them. No, Ruby had friends, Ruby had things to do, Ruby had _hobbies. _She wasn't the one who, two years after retiring, still had no idea what to do with her time.

She sighed again. Ruby never retired, because Ruby wasn't ever in it to begin with. Even on the worst of days, when Yang felt so bitter that the world seemed to drain of color, she could still find refuge in that thought. Ruby'd never,_ not once_, had to risk her life with her sister. She'd provided for her, took care of her, just like mom and dad had wanted.

Well, maybe not _exactly _the way they'd wanted, but it'd turned out okay. More than okay, it'd turned out _great_. She managed to retire at twenty, with around ten million dollars, a large chunk of which had gone to pay for this mansion, and furnishing it, along with cars for the two. After careful investing, helped along by tips from an influential friend, she had around five million more than she'd started with. Considering that neither her nor her sister had expensive tastes, and that they'd spent less than fifty thousand the year before, she figured she could sit on her nest egg for _quite _a while before she needed to play the stock market again.

Her thoughts turned to the friends she used to have. After every job, they'd always go to Junior's bar to celebrate. In those days, she'd had tons of people clamoring for the chance to talk to her, let alone hang out with her. Of course, once word went around that she was retiring, people started to forget about her; after all, she couldn't cut anyone in on any of her famously big jobs now, could she? So, people stopped texting, stopped talking to her, started to drift away until she only had her sister.

Well, her sister and an old friend, who liked to turn up at odd hours and try to convince her to take part in whatever job she was wrapped up in. And there was the other one... but she'd stopped calling a few months back.

Yang shifted again, then sighed and stood up, stretching. "I've got to get better chairs. I get too introspective when I miss my nap." She walked through the sliding door, fully intending to plop down on the couch and fall asleep watching TV. Unfortunately for her, the universe had other plans for her day which were announced by a loud banging on her door. Yang slowly stood and crept to the door, peering through the peephole. At the very bottom of her cone of vision she could see a bit of unmistakable white hair. Behind the person who she sincerely hoped was not who she thought it was stood her old partner, Blake Belladonna, with an odd expression on her face, halfway between the same smirk she'd seen a billion times and the smile of a kid who just got the toy he's always wanted.

"Yang Xiao-Long, open the door this instant!" Yang sighed. No mistaking that voice, particularly with that hair. She opened the door, and Weiss Schnee stormed in, looking for all the world like she owned the place. Blake, on the other hand, walked in languidly, sending Yang a quick smile. Weiss shot quick glares in every direction, before rounding on Yang. "Where?! Where's she at?"

Yang's eyes narrowed, and she took a step towards the shorter girl. She was looking for _Ruby_. "Why? What do you want with her?"

Weiss Schnee was many things, but she was definitely _not_ a coward. She matched the much larger girl's step with two of her own, getting as close to the girl's face as possible without a stepladder. "If you _must_ know, she, and that _idiot_, Jaune, stole an entire shipment from right under my father's nose! He's been on a rampage for months against the Flares because he thought it was them, and now there's practically a war on the streets over it!" She stared up at Yang for a moment, breathing heavily. "And now that he knows, he wanted you both dead-" At the look on Yang's face she hurriedly continued "But I convinced him to give you the chance to pay him back. He decided to give you three months to pay him back before he takes action. And-"

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Yang threw her hands up. "Just... slow down. Give me a minute to think through all this." Weiss sighed and took a step away from the blonde.

Blake chose that moment to speak up, her voice calm and even. "Here, I'll sum it up for you. Your sister and Jaune managed to steal an entire shipment of coke from Mr. Schnee, who decided the rational thing to do was attack the only other major drug supplier in town. This, of course, sparked a few attacks in retaliation, which sparked more attacks, and so on. This whole time, Weiss has been tracing leads to find out exactly who did it, and what do you think she finds? A few tattered scraps of a red hoodie, found in a shipping container with a few strange scratches on the side. Sound familiar?"

Yang sighed. "Please tell me this is some stupid joke."

Weiss shook her head. "He used the same plan you two pulled on the Omertas, back when you first started working for my father." Yang shook her head sighing. "That's not even the worst of it. He called me a few days ago. Said he wanted to apologize, that some FBI agents had come to him and told him he either needed to steal the shipment for free and they'd wipe his file, or else they'd take him down and have someone else steal it anyway. According to him, they told him it belonged to the Flares, and he felt guilty when he found out it was mine." Weiss punctuated this with a quick eye-roll. "Of course, once I figured out he was the one who planned it, it was child's play to narrow the suspects down to Ruby. The only bullets that I couldn't match to any of our guard's weapons would definitely fit in that old rifle we taught her to use, and she was the only person I could think of who would actually do a job like that without being paid.

"Yang? Is someone here?" The girl herself asked, coming down the stairs. She turned the corner, and nearly ran into Blake. "Blake! Weiss!" The two hardened criminals allowed themselves to be hugged by the younger girl."What's up? Yang finally deciding to get a social life?"

After nearly a full minute of laughing at her own joke, she noticed that the rest of the group's stony faces. "Alright, what gives?"

Yang smiled dangerously, and put on a sickly sweet tone. "Oh, nothing. Tell me, what's my sweet, young, _innocent _baby sister been doing with Jaune Arc?"

Ruby froze, then jerked her head towards her sister. "Uh... How'd you find out about that?"

Yang took a step towards her. "_How _I know is none of your business. What _is _your business is that-

Ruby cut her off with a snarl, turning towards Blake. "_You told her?! _I told you that in confidence!"

Weiss turned on Blake as well, her eyes widening. "You _knew_? You knew the whole time and didn't tell me?!"

Blake took a step back, her eyes flicking between the two girls. "Wait, you guys are getting confused-"

Ruby whirled around to hiss at Weiss. "Why would you even care?" She set a glare towards Yang. "Come to think of it, why do _you _care? It was years ago, back when I was still trying to figure myself out, and it was just one time!"

A collective hush fell over the girls at that, lasting a few moments before Blake broke it with a soft whisper. "Ruby... we weren't talking about that."

Ruby froze in place. "We weren't?" She chanced a quick look at Yang, who was visibly shaking with anger.

Blake let out a small sigh. "No, we weren't."

"Oh." Ruby took a quick step away from Yang. "So, uh... what were we talking about?"

On that day, several of Venturoso's residents heard Miss Xiao Long's voice for the first time. As did those on nearby Escalera Boulevarde.

At the end of the day, it was decided that Yang was back in the game. All they needed was a target, and after a few threats, Jaune was more than ready to provide them with one, free of charge.


End file.
